


Interloper

by WellOfCourse



Series: Holmes & Watson [1]
Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Aiden is Alive, Aiden is also perpetually angry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/pseuds/WellOfCourse
Summary: Aiden connaissait le DPA (Department of Paranormal Activities, mais personne ne le prononçait jamais en entier) depuis qu’il était tout petit.Parfois, il lui arrivait de se dire qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu y naître.





	Interloper

« Allez, vas-y. »

Même avec les yeux bandés, le regard de la caméra pesait toujours sur ses épaules. Il l’imaginait penchée sur lui, à surveiller ses moindres gestes, jusqu’à la façon dont il crispait les doigts sur la table froide.  
Il se mordit l’intérieur des joues et laissa le silence filer.

Un des hommes derrière la vitre ne tarda pas à s’en agacer.

« Tu vas faire un effort, où on doit y passer la nuit ?

— Doucement, laisse-le se concentrer.

— Il ne se concentre pas, il nous tourne en bourrique. Trois fois qu’on refait ce test, trois fois qu’il refuse d’obéir – sauf quand on lui dit de ne rien faire. Là, pas de problème, on obtient des résultats.

— C’est un environnement stressant, c’est normal qu’il – »

Un grésillement discret accompagna l’oscillation de la lumière. C’était involontaire, comme une gifle sur la joue d’un enfant désobéissant. Il pouvait inspirer et expirer autant qu’il le voulait, l’énergie lui échappait malgré tout. Elle courrait le long des murs, des nuques, et tordait le cou aux appareils électriques.  
Le verre d’eau devait se trouver à trente centimètres du bout de ses doigts. Parfois, quand les blouses blanches l’agaçaient suffisamment, il renversait une chaise au lieu de le faire bouger. Mais ça lui demandait de l’énergie, encore plus sans ses yeux.

Sa seconde option restait un silence prostré, auquel il excellait.

« Aiden, je sais que c’est dur, lui dit l’interphone avec la voix du plus gentil des scientifiques, mais il faut que tu le fasses si tu veux qu’on puisse t’aider. »

Ses lèvres pincées, irritées, restèrent closes sur une ligne obstinée.  
De l’autre côté, on poussa un long soupir.

« C’est pas la peine, on tirera rien de lui aujourd’hui. On devrait demander l’autorisation au chef de le brusquer.

— C’est un gosse, Henry ! On ne peut pas le _brusquer_. Il a _peur_.

— Il nous fait perdre notre temps. »

Le silence revint, très vite suivi par le grincement salvateur de la porte. Il n’attendit pas l’autorisation pour se débarrasser du bandeau ; le jour l’aveugla mais il refoula les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détestait le noir.  
Cole le regardait, moins sourire que d’habitude, la main au-dessus de son épaule comme un oiseau en vol stationnaire.

« C’est parti. »

Le poids sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Quand ils le plongeaient dans l’obscurité, c’était comme rester seul au milieu d’un vide immense, sans autre compagnie que ces liens invisibles qui lui encerclaient la tête et les côtes.

Ici, ils lui disaient qu’il avait un « don ». A la maison, papa et maman disaient la même chose. Pour lui, c’était une épine dans chaque partie du corps.

Cole lui prit la main pour le raccompagner jusqu’à la salle d’attente. D’autres scientifiques discutaient dans le couloir, un rire qu’Aiden n’aimait pas à la bouche.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on a, ensuite ?

— L’autre gamine. Mais c’est aussi une perte de temps ; des années qu’elle vient là, et toujours rien.

— Tu parles d’une journée. »

Une exclamation enjouée brisa la maigre attention qu’il portait à ce qui l’entourait. Son frère avait abandonné son sac de cours sur la chaise pour se ruer vers lui : papa et maman s’occupaient des détails techniques et des discussions assommantes avec Cole et les docteurs. Max, lui, le consolait et l’emmenait vandaliser les distributeurs automatiques en attendant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Les doigts de Cole le laissèrent partir, non sans un regret – un milliard d’échardes plantées dans la paume. Le petit garçon ne l’expliquait pas, comme tout le reste. Un mystère de plus.

« Eh, alors ! Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Aiden lui fit la moue.

« Mal, hein ? T’en fais pas, ça finira bien par aller mieux ! »

Max jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule ; cinq blouses blanches se pressaient auprès de leurs parents. Aiden songea qu’ils allaient en avoir pour une bonne heure, et son frère dut parvenir à la même conclusion, car il lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« Chiche qu’on pique un soda à la cantine ? »

Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent pour la première fois depuis qu’il était sorti de la voiture.

« Chiche. »

 

* * *

 

Aiden connaissait le DPA ( _Department of Paranormal Activities_ , mais personne ne le prononçait jamais en entier) depuis qu’il était tout petit ; parfois, il lui arrivait de se dire qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu y naître. Sa mère y travaillait, son frère voulait y travailler, et le passe-temps préféré de l’équipe de recherche était de lui coller des électrodes sur le crâne. Quand ils ne lui fouillaient pas le cerveau, ils l’enfermaient dans une salle de test pour le regarder bouger un verre, des chaises, ou fixer le vide et refuser d’obéir. La dernière option restait la plus courante depuis quelques mois – il n’avait ni l’envie ni l’énergie de jouer les singes en cage.

Il dormait trop mal la nuit.

« Aiden Watson, huit ans. Présente de forts pouvoirs télékinésiques. Maîtrise partielle, trop facilement influencée par ses émotions. Suivi régulier obligatoire. »

A l’expression soucieuse du docteur, le garçonnet imagina sans mal la longue liste de commentaires sur son refus de coopérer. Les visites avaient commencé peu après sa naissance, sous prétexte qu’il faisait bouger son mobile seul. Puis les jouets volaient d’un coin à l’autre de la pièce, les lumières vacillaient, et les portes des placards s’ouvraient à la volée. En grandissant, ses crises de colère s’accompagnaient d’une horde de phénomènes tout aussi peu naturels.

Ses parents s’étaient mis d’accord sur une chose ; s’il arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions, il ne serait plus un danger potentiel pour les autres. Faire éclater un vase lors d’une dispute n’avait rien de charmant.

« Tu sais que tu n’arriveras pas à maîtriser ton pouvoir si tu ne participes pas aux expériences, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il enfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles en guise de réponse. _Le docteur Dawkins est un ami_ , lui avait dit Cole avant le rendez-vous, juste pour le rassurer, _il t’écoutera et ne te forcera pas à faire quoi que ce soit_.  
Il avait beau être doux dans ses gestes et mesuré dans ses paroles, Aiden ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Aiden, je ne veux pas que l’on parte sur de mauvaises bases. Si quelque chose te gêne, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n’importe quoi… Tu peux le faire. »

Dans un endroit pareil, il partait du principe qu’on chercherait à l’amadouer pour l’utiliser. Il trouva un bout de moquette à fixer et ne releva plus les yeux.  
Aucun soupir, aucun grognement de la part du docteur Dawkins. Le silence s’étira, tendu, rythmé par le tic-tac d’une horloge invisible.

« Tu as l’air fatigué. »

Il cogna ses baskets contre les pieds de la chaise. Un courant d’air froid lui passa sur la nuque.

« Et tu as l’air d’avoir peur.

— Je n’ai pas peur. »

Le son de sa propre voix l’étonna. Monsieur Dawkins croisa les mains sur le bureau, l’air intéressé.

« Ah non ?

— Non. Pas maintenant. »

Il regretta ses mots, tira un peu plus sur son bonnet sans espérer que faire le sourd mettrait fin à la discussion. Ses parents attendaient beaucoup de ce rendez-vous. Max aussi.

« Quand est-ce tu as peur, Aiden ? »

Il détestait ce mot, mais il n’y en avait pas d’autre à poser sur les battements affolés de son cœur.

« La nuit, dans le noir.

— Tu fais des cauchemars ?

— Je ne sais pas si c’est des cauchemars. »

Le docteur se penchait tellement vers lui qu’il aurait pu lui toucher les lunettes en tendant le bras.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors, si ce ne sont pas des cauchemars ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça a l’air trop réel. »

Les images lui échappaient au réveil, mais l’odeur de brûlé et la poussière lui restaient à la gorge. La peur viscérale d’une catastrophe imminente le taraudait jusqu’au soir.

« Et parfois, ce sont des monstres.

— Des monstres ? »

Il acquiesça ; inspira et expira quand la sensation familière d’une épine lui piqua les tempes.  
Le bruissement du papier le ramena à la réalité. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un crayon de couleur.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, tu peux dessiner. »

Le crayon était violet, sa couleur préférée. Il hésita, puis s’en saisit.  
Le bois était chaud.

 

**...**

 

En sortant du bureau, Aiden buta contre un couple. L’homme le remit sur pieds avant même qu’il ait pu toucher le sol.

« Fais attention à toi, petit. »

Il leur lança à peine un regard avant de s’enfuir. Dans son dos, la voix du docteur Dawkins résonna :

« Susan, Philip ! Entrez donc. »

Il attendit que la porte claque pour se retourner. Susan, Philip – ça ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, la poigne du monsieur lui avait semblé familière ; crainte et affection mélangées, comme un fruit pas assez mûr.

Il s’éloigna au pas de course. A cette heure, sa mère avait bientôt fini le travail. Elle lui avait demandé de l’attendre une petite demi-heure, sans faire de bêtises, sans déranger les gens. Passer inaperçu était le sport préféré d’Aiden, et il ne comptait pas les essais télékinésiques sur les distributeurs automatiques comme une bêtise.  
Personne ne l’arrêta, tant on était habitué à le voir passer dans les couloirs. Lui, en revanche, fut surpris de trouver une petite fille devant son distributeur préféré. Elle avait un lapin en peluche rose dans les bras, les yeux levés vers les gâteaux. Son visage ne lui disait rien, et pourtant – pourtant…

Le petit soupir attristé de la gamine lui brisa le cœur. A cette distance, les chances de réussite étaient minces. Le docteur Dawkins ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu’il fallait s’entraîner ? Aiden jouait sur les mots, mais impossible de se sentir coupable.

_Allez, pour la bonne cause_.

Au coin du mur, il tendit le bras vers la machine ; un frisson le parcourut tout entier, et une pression désagréable lui piqua les yeux. En quelques secondes, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et il se faufilait le long du métal pour arriver jusqu’au sachet, qu’il poussait et poussait avant de…  
Le distributeur vibra d’un tremblement intérieur, et la fillette poussa un cri surpris. Le bruit ramena Aiden à lui. Contrairement aux tentatives habituelles, son crâne ne lui faisait pas si mal et ses jambes le portaient toujours. Il se rencogna soigneusement avant de jeter un œil à la scène de crime.

La fille s’était penchée pour récupérer le gâteau, stupéfaite. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme la pire des voleuses. Aiden sourit, une main sur le cœur.

« De rien. »

 

**...**

 

« Ça a été, avec le docteur Dawkins ? »

Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire – _typiquement Aiden_ , aurait dit son père en riant. Maman lui secoua gentiment le bras.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Il est gentil, hein ? »

Il aurait pu répondre que oui, pour un docteur, mais le bruit d’une porte à sa gauche s’accapara toute son attention.  
Le gentil docteur sortait de la pièce, en compagnie du couple qu’il avait croisé. Il ne put glaner qu’une poignée de mots avant de passer les grandes portes vitrées :

« Vous comprenez, s’il n’y a aucun résultat… Après toutes ces années…

— C’est dur pour elle, nous préférerions que… »

Le vent d’hiver, chargé de neige, avala leurs voix.

 

* * *

 

« NON. »

L’interphone grésilla avant de rendre l’âme dans un « clic » strident. Tassé sur sa chaise comme un petit animal, Aiden laissa l’obscurité l’envelopper.

Il aurait préféré dormir, faire face aux monstres et aux cauchemars – il pouvait s’en échapper au réveil, noyer ses peurs dans la lumière du jour. Elles s’y dissolvaient sans un bruit. Ici, la porte fermée l’empêchait de se trouver un sanctuaire où se réfugier. Il devait attendre qu’ils en aient marre, aient pitié, mettent la clé dans la serrure pour –

« Ça va, mon grand, c’est fini. »

Deux mains le soulevèrent, lui arrachèrent le bandeau, et il bloqua ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge.

 

* * *

 

« Il faut trouver autre chose, Nathan. Ça ne marche pas. On va juste réussir à le braquer. »

Un soupir précéda le claquement sec des dossiers contre le bureau.  
Ce n’était simple pour personne.

« Je suis d’accord avec toi, Cole. Mais nos supérieurs attendent des résultats, et…

— Raison de plus pour changer de tactique. S’ils veulent des résultats, ils n’en auront jamais comme ça. »

Aiden n’avait plus rien à prouver mais s’il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, il n’était d’aucune utilité aux yeux de l’agence – en plus d’être un danger potentiel, pour les autres et pour lui-même. S’il ne voulait pas passer sa vie reclus derrière des glaces teintées, il devait apprendre à maîtriser sa colère.  
Dawkins passa un doigt absent le long du cadre à sa droite, perdu dans la contemplation des visages de sa femme et de sa fille.

_Pauvre petit_.

« Je pensais… »

Le ton traînant de Cole le fit tiquer. S’il pensait avec cette intonation, il pensait une bêtise.

« Tu pensais ?

— S’il n’était pas tout seul, peut-être qu’il accepterait de coopérer. »

Nathan repoussa l’idée d’un geste de la main.

« Nous n’aurons jamais l’autorisation. Et puis… si jamais ils…

— Justement. Je trouve cette idée idiote, de toute façon. Qui a ordonné ça ?

— Cole, ce n’est pas…

— Non, écoute-moi. Il a besoin de soutien, et ni nous ni sa famille ne pouvons lui en offrir. Pas quand ça compte le plus. Pas quand il faut que quelqu’un soit là. Qui d’autre pourra être là pour lui, Nathan ? Qui ? »

Il accueillit le silence qui suivit avec une grimace.

« Il faut qu’on le fasse. Avec ou sans leur autorisation. »

Et puisque Nathan hésitait toujours, il ajouta :

« Pour Aiden. »

_Et pour elle, aussi._  
Ils soutinrent le regard de l’autre durant une longue minute. Nathan fut le premier à baisser les yeux, battu mais soulagé.

« D’accord. Nous essayerons demain. Je préviendrai leurs parents. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous et eux. »

Reconnaissant, Cole lui tapota le bras.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

 

* * *

 

Maman avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine d’Aiden, comme une armure dérisoire qui lui pesait trop lourd sur le cœur. Sa peur lui perçait la peau et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi – c’était un jour comme un autre.  
Il n’y avait que le gentil docteur et Cole.

« Vous êtes certains que…

— Nous ne pouvons être certains de rien, mais les risques d’accidents sont minimes. »

L’angoisse de maman exacerbait le sien et les aiguilles lui picotaient les tempes. Il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas s’éparpiller et causer des dégâts (la lumière qui vacille, les tables qui bougent, les chaises qui tremblent) ; lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Cole s’était agenouillé devant lui et lui souriait.

« Aiden. Aujourd’hui, on va faire quelque chose de différent. »

Le petit garçon n’en aima ni le goût ni la couleur, mais pour Cole, il accepta de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Il n’y aura que nous derrière la vitre pour l’expérience, mais il y aura quelqu’un avec toi dans la pièce. »

Maman se recroquevilla un peu plus.

« C’est une petite fille. Elle a ton âge, et elle est très gentille. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. »

Ses petits doigts écartèrent ceux de sa mère. Elle le laissa partir à contrecœur, les poings serrés contre le blanc de sa blouse. Il voulait en finir vite, c’était inhabituel, c’était stressant, leurs regards fixes lui donnaient la nausée – pousse la porte, finis-en.

Il se fraya un chemin sous le bras de Cole et pénétra dans l’œil du cyclone.

La petite fille perchée sur la chaise trop haute avait les mêmes yeux que celle qu’il avait trouvée devant le distributeur. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage soucieux, puis surpris, parfait miroir du sien.

Les mains de Cole, sur ses omoplates, le poussèrent un peu plus en avant.

« Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? »

Les aiguilles disparurent une à une.  
Sa main levée ne tremblait pas.

« Aiden. »

Des lèvres qui hésitaient entre un sourire et une grimace, pour finalement s’étirer d’une oreille à l’autre.

« Jodie. »

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes & Watson, get it, ahaha.  
> (okay, je sors)


End file.
